


In sickness

by Karria



Series: Critical Role Rarepairs [7]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sickfic, cassandra can't work and it bothers her, kynan tries to help, written for a prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 10:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10683084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karria/pseuds/Karria
Summary: Cassandra is not sick. She's definitely not. Because if she was sick, it would mean leaving her work and resting, which would mean even more work later.





	In sickness

She’s _not_ sick.

Maybe she’s a little too hot, but it was definitely her dress’s fault. But she was not sick, because she simply couldn’t be. She had a lot of work to do, and certainly couldn’t afford to take a day off.

Cassandra stretched a little in her chair and sent one of her servants to get some tea. She hoped she would feel a little better after drinking something hot. Maybe she could retire early today? Do majority of the work and go to sleep a little earlier…

If Cassandra was being honest with herself, that sounded like a magnificent plan. It took a lot from her to not just fall asleep on her desk for this past few hours.

When the servant came back with her tea she thanked the girl, and sipped the drink slowly, watching the steam rising from it. When she was almost done, she heard a little knock on her door.

“Come in!” she called.

Kynan entered the room. He was wearing his Whitestone uniform, and was carrying a stack of papers. Cassandra groaned in exasperation. More work?

“These are the reports on the…” Cassandra stopped listening to him halfway through the sentence. She felt dizzy. She waved her hand at him.

“Yes, thank you. Could you put them on the desk? Thank you.” She said, trying to keep her eyes open.

“My lady, is something wrong? My- Cassandra!”

But she didn’t hear him, already falling from her chair, and world around her going dark.

***

When she woke up again, she was in her room.  She didn’t know exactly how much time has passed, but it must have been some, since she could see the sun was high in the sky again. Someone was putting something an her nightstand.

“Water,” her voice creaked.

“Ah,, yes, here you go,” a familiar voice said, and someone pulled her up to sitting position. Then she was handed a glass of water, which she accepted with gratitude.  She was luck her throat didn’t hurt. She quickly gulped down the glass.

“Kynan?” she asked weakly. He was sitting on a chair, right next to her bed.

“Yes?” he asked.

“What happened?” Cassandra already knew most of the answer to that question, but she needed to find out how many hours she was asleep.

“You fainted. I carried you to your room,” Kynan blushed. “and I found Keeper Yennan to help you. You’ve been sleeping for nearly 16 hours. You had a really high fever, you know.” It sounded almost like he tried to scold her for not taking care of herself without being rude.

16 hours. That many? Cassandra almost felt like she was going to faint again. She had so much work to do, and she was sleeping in her bed for 16 hours.

So she started to get up.

“Wait, what are you doing?” Kynan asked, furrowing his brow.

“I need to get to work. There is so much to do, and I-“ she was interrupted by Kynan gently putting his hands on her shoulders and pushing her back to bed.

“Sorry, but you are under strict orders to not go out of bed today.”  His hands were still on her shoulders, distracting her enough so that she didn’t protest. He tucked her in; his hand brushed her forehead and his brow furrowed.

“Your fever is still too high. I should go look for Pike.”

Cassandra felt irrational panic sweeping over her. She felt tired and weak, and at that moment, she really didn’t want to be alone.

“Wait, don’t go!” she called to him, when he was already at the door. He looked at her with a look of surprise in his eyes.

“Stay, just a little bit more,” She pleaded and he blushed a little, but nodded, coming back to his chair.

“I shouldn’t be here at all, it’s inappropriate.” Kynan half-whispered, but Cassandra shook her head.

“I don’t mind. We are friends, am I right?” she looked at him looking for confirmation, and his face immediately softened.

“Yes, of course.”

He handed her some chicken soup that was apparently brought by some servants when she was asleep. It was still warm, and it was pretty tasty. Cassandra did not pay attention to how hungry she was before, but drinking the soup made it much better.

“You should sleep it off.” Kynan said, looking at her with concern. Cassandra laughed weekly. “I already slept for sixteen hours.”

“Yes, but- Oh I know! Would you like me to read to you?” Kynan offered.

Cassandra looked at him quizzically. “Read?”

Kynan smiled. “That’s what my mum did when I was sick.” His smile suddenly fell. “Did I say something wrong? Maybe I shouldn’t-“

“No, I would like that,” Cassandra said. She was so tired. Kynan brightened.

“Should I go to the library?” he asked.

“There should be some books on the shelf over there,” Cassandra pointed. Kynan found there a few books. One of them looked particularly curious; it was stories about the Feywild, gathered by multiple authors.

“Travels to the Feywild,” Kynan read the title, looking through the pages. It had a lot of beautiful art, pictures of fey creatures and plants.

Cassandra smiled. “It was Percy’s favourite when we were little. I wanted to read it for myself this time.”

Kynan sat on his chair and started to read, but soon realized, that Cassandra was trying to get a peek of the pages as he was reading, so he scooted to the edge of her bed with her permission.

(He tried to not think too much about how close she is.)

“Be careful, or you’ll get sick as well,” she warned him.

“I wasn’t sick in the last ten years, so that shouldn’t be a problem,” he joked.

“Neither was I and look how that turn out.”

 “You want to see the pictures?” Kynan teased her, and she punched him playfully in the shoulder. He continued reading, until he felt something fall on his shoulder.

Cassandra fell asleep in the middle of the chapter describing fairies. As gently as he could, so it would not wake her up, he tucked her in. He tried to pull away and find Pike, as he promised, but when he tried to, she caught his arm and looked like she was about to wake up again, so he abandoned that idea.

At least her fever was dropping, or so it would seem. It wouldn’t hurt to stay with her for a little while longer.

He closed his eyes and let himself rest as well.


End file.
